scratchfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Purplesparks
Welcome Hi, welcome to Scratch Programming Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Purplesparks page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chrischb (Talk) 10:45, April 8, 2010 That's not me... it's Wikia. D: --Chrischb 06:27, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello PurpleSparks! Hello PurpleSparks! We are very pleased to have another Scratch user join the wiki! So far you ahve made some nice contributions, keep up the good work! Welcome to the Scratch Programming Wiki! Thanks for joining! I'm glad to see you editing a bit :) Now, I noticed you made over 5 edits (maybe I should raise that, I don't know). And the edits are cool - I like how you made an article on Panther :). So I'll give you a love-it on your project. But is there any specific project you want it on? Just checking. 20:02, April 8, 2010 (UTC) The love-it was never an incentive for me, so is unneeded. I'm glad you like my Panther article, I enjoy working with people like that and look forward to adding some other pages. If you do wish to thank me, I would ask that you look at my scratch survey if you have not done so already. With over 65 results I've nearly hit the 100 mark when I will publish my findings and interpretations. I love the whole wiki idea here and hope to work closely with it in the future. Regards, Sparks. : Ok then. I think I already did the survey. But I encourage you to use your signature with (~~~~), rather than "Regards, Sparks". It's a lot simpler so you don't have to type it up every time, plus, you can customize it on your options, so it can look different from others, just like mine :) 20:35, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Categories I noticed you added a new page.... List of sensing blocks and uses. See, that's not exactly how this wiki works. Once we create blocks for a category of blocks (ex. Motion Blocks), we create a category page starting with "Category:", so if you want a page to go into that category, you go to the article, and on the bottom, you just click "Add article". That way we don't have to re-use information in different places. Sorry to be mean, if that means losing a lot of work... but try to work small-scale first. 21:32, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I understand, my apologies, I will remember that in the future. I'm still finding my way round the site :/ I'll repost it into seperate blocks tomorrow. Another thing on categories I was reviewing all of the edits since yesterday, and I noticed on one category, you added "Category:". Adding categories to categories of course is fine, for example to create a tree of categories. But You don't need to create a category for a single block ;). Perhaps it's just that you didn't understand how to add a category. Let me give you a better example. Let's say you want to categorize Article A into Category A. To do that, you would go to Article A, and scroll down to the bottom of the page, where it shows what categories it's currently in. Then there will be a button saying "Add category". You would click that, and then type in "Category A", and press enter. And done! 21:29, April 9, 2010 (UTC)